


Malec (Alec's POV Post 2x18 Breakup)

by MalecFourLife



Category: Alec - Fandom, Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Alec and Magnus - Fandom, Magnus - Fandom, magnus and alec - Fandom, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecFourLife/pseuds/MalecFourLife
Summary: Second fanfic. This is a small one, but it's about the day after Alec and Magnus broke up through Alec's point of view. WARNING: FEELS INCOMINGI wrote this fanfic because I really wanted Alec to have some emotional breakdown after their breakup, but that never happened *sigh*. So let me present to you a scene where Alec is sobbing and crying and sobbing andd crying and sobbing and... you get the point





	Malec (Alec's POV Post 2x18 Breakup)

Alec woke up in bed, alone. It was the day following his breakup with Magnus, and even though he cried himself to sleep knowing that Magnus wouldn't be there when he woke up in the morning, as he looked around hazily, he hoped to see him there. He felt those tears resurge when all he saw were the dull grey walls of the institute. He yearned for the comfort of Magnus's body brushing up against his, he wanted to see his boyfriend's comforting smile early in the morning, he needed Magnus there, beside him. And so as he realized that Magnus was gone, the tears began to resurface, coating his eyes. He felt empty inside, like there was this piece missing that could only be complete when he has with Magnus. He started to sob as the first tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

''Hey, Alec, want some breakfast? I made it myself! And I swear, it's tastes good this time, so you better eat it!'' Izzy said cheerfully as she entered his room. Alec gazed up and as their eyes met, Izzy had felt as if someone just punched her in the stomach.

''Oh Alec, what's wrong? Did something happen?'', she asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.

''It's, it's M-M-Magnus'' Alec sobbed, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't hide his pain any longer, and as started to wail, he buried his face in his sister's shoulders.

''It's okay big brother, everything's going to be alright'' she whispered as she hugged him.


End file.
